


Heart-warming Tea and belated Arrivals

by Spacegaywritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Drinking, Food, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Frogs, Mutual Pining, Onesies, Wine, biting mention, bunny mention, hospital mention, mentions of Patton x Thomas, mentions of Virgil being panicky, mentions of an injury, mentions of dragons and unicorns, passing of time, rabies mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: It was supposed to be a sleepover before starting a road trip together but instead, a bunny ruined it all and left Logan and Roman with the unbearable: each other... unless-
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Heart-warming Tea and belated Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my friend bc I rewatched the sides and was like "bro, they be vibing and bonding while spilling the tea" but I touched it and it got hurt/comfort oops-

A foot tapped. Up and down, up and down.

The clock was running, ticking. It was deafening in the stretching moments of silence.

Finger pads rubbed against a resistant fabric. Back and forth, back and forth.

Unaffected, the clock kept running. Its arms lethargically jumped from one to another number. One, two, three, four seconds.. five..  
A sigh, followed by a groan. Two different sounds, two different people.  
Tic, toc. Tic toc.

It was 9.13 pm.

Roman shifted, shifting one leg over the other for a moment only to discover the tapping was not as satisfying without a ground underneath his foot. Logan let his fingers trace over his watch and patted it as if touching a device to show time could actually influence its course.  
Long legs glanced over at Mr. Watch who caught him. They both averted gazes.

9.16 pm.

Notification sounds chimed loudly. Vibration could be heard and spiked up hands grabbed their phones to check for the important messages they were all waiting for.  
The relief was so great, for a moment, the clock was mute to their worlds.

***

9.11 pm

Pattoncake: We didn’t forget about you! Just a few issues, nothing to worry about!”

9.16 pm

Pattoncake: Uh... so, we found a cute little bunny and I wanted to pet it and Virgil told me not to and it bit me and I am bleeding and Virgil is freaking out and driving really fast but we are on our way to get me checked because Virgil said this might be rabies.  
Pattoncake: I don’t think i have rabies but we took the bunny with us. Sorry, kiddos! I am fine and Virgil will be fine! I will sing with him, so he calms down.

*Prince Roman and Logan are typing*

9.17 pm 

Logan: It is responsible to have foresight. Take care of the injury and calm down Virgil, if possible. It is advisable to drive when in a calm state. If Virgil needs time, maybe call a cab.

Prince Roman: Stay safe, padre! We shall defeat any and all disease if necessary! If you need someone to drive in place of our stormy knight, I will jump in for you!

Pattoncake: I am okay! We are there, gotta go before Virgil carries me! *chuckles* Love you!

***

Roman squinted at his exchange of messages. This could not be everything. A mortal bunny had dared to injure his friend, ruining their whole get-together! He had been so delighted all day and he needed it, he deserved it! Why was the world so mean to leave him stuck with the nerd when he has had such a horrible time all day!  
He wanted to sneer at life, at this situation. A foul feeling within him prevented him from following his easy whims. It sucked all energy out of him.

Stupid nerd..

Said nerd himself was similar in terms of thoughts. His apathetic stare into nothingness seemed more tense then usual, his shoulders pulled up in discomfort at the situation. Glasses were adjusted almost obsessively while calculating meticulously just how and when the others could be back and whether it was worth it.

They had travelled back home to Virgil’s apartment and Roman as much as Logan were much further away from their respective homes. Roman wanted to do some travelling and perhaps look out for some career-related things while Logan had returned because he wanted to use the extended weekend to meet his friends. Together, they had agreed to have one sleepover at Virgil’s and one at Patton’s. Inherently, Virgil’s home was supposed to be the meeting point for a comfortable night in preparation for a small road trip.

Logan only wanted to see his best friends again but now he was stuck. He was stuck with Roman and it was too early to go to sleep, even for him.

“We could prepare a few things for them-”

“Shut it, nerd. You already eyed the whole kitchen Virgil has probably deep-cleaned before. If you want the dude to have a full mental breakdown, you can’t mess with his shit or he will cry or something.”

His words, his tone. They were as sharp as his cheekbones. The fire was burning in his eyes and it came all towards Logan.

“I meant we could cook for them. It is past dinner time and they will need sustenance upon return.”

The contrast between burning Roman’s fierce tongue and Logan’s nonchalant commentary was stark. It was like two different worlds clashing together.  
Out of all people, Roman just had to get stuck with the least fun person in their group. Logan was okay. He was handsome, decently dressed but he was so stuck-up. The dude was literally wearing a necktie to a sleepover with friends! They usually wore onesies! Roman was in his dragon onesie and he felt stupid because of him.

“I mean, yeah, whatever.”

The two got up into the kitchen, a neat space.  
Roman was right, this room was meticulously cleaned. The taller one noted to himself that Virgil had to be sleepless from at least cleaning through a whole night. That was for sure.

“Oh, what the hell-”

Logan perked up. His eyes had been lost in the details of admiring how perfectly clean everything was. A part of him assumed Virgil did not use the kitchen after cleaning it. Probably too busy or worried about ruining “everything”.  
The smaller friend was focusing on something else instead. He had his gaze fixed on the fridge, particularly a photograph on it. It was Virgil and his roommate - Remy - who was currently out of state to visit someone else.

“What’s the matter, Roman?”

Logan’s direct voice cut right through to Roman.

“Can you believe this? Logan, they are dating. Virgil did not tell us shit. They are abso-fucking-lutely dating.”

The nerd squinted at the photograph. Roman snatched it off the fridge and examined it.

“Yes, definitely. Clean your glasses, specs. This is a pair of dating pals.”

At last, he handed it over to Logan who adjusted his glasses to sit exactly where they had resided before. The photograph was one of these instant photographs, he believed the term was polaroid. There was nothing too peculiar about the photo, just Virgil and another person in front of a fountain. They looked at one another, holding hands

“They are holding hands, Roman. I do not know whether this is indicative of a relationship. We all hold hands with Patton a lot and cuddle. Speaking of which, you give anyone but me a lot of kisses which would usually be seen as a rather romantic gesture.”

Something in Logan felt off.  
His words seemed more fired up and he adjusted his glasses once more, hiding away the hard glance in his button eyes. He rushed past Roman and reached for one of the bottles of wine around.

“We can prepare sandwiches for everyone.”

...Well, that was something. Roman almost wanted to believe there was jealousy burning in Logan’s eyes when he tried to open the bottle.  
Whatever. The theatre student busied himself with finding the necessary ingredients for sandwiches. Cheese, ham, salad, mustard, cream cheese, gherkins, and tomatoes. Oh - and the sandwich toast, of course.

He placed all things on the kitchen counter where Logan still resided in intense fury as he tried to stab a cork.

“Hold on, calculator watch. I got this for you.”

Roman approached the other from behind, in complete disregard for personal space and put his hands around him. He placed his fingers on Logan’s and softly tugged them around the bottle’s neck and the its opening. There was a heavy fight in his limbs and he could feel cold anger radiate from him.  
Not that it mattered. He wanted this wine, too. If they were to stay with one another for even another minute, he would need to numb his system.

“Let me help you, Logan.”

At once, the nerd loosened his grip and turned his head just enough to glance at Roman for just a minute. Their eyes met, ever so softly gazing at one another.  
It felt like a deja-vu. His heart was yearning.  
For a moment, they just looked at one another.  
Logan’s neck tickled. His skin was covered in delightful goosebumps. The wine at their hands might have been still but Roman’s heart was sparkling like fireworks in the sky.

“Do it, then.”

Demanding as always, Roman thought. For a moment he had been lost in the charm of Logan - not that there was too much of this. Still... it was a mesmerising experience.  
Instead of falling for these siren-like songs Logan sang with his eyes, he carefully used the corkscrew to push it deeper through the cork and then, he carefully pulled the remaining pieces out.

Not perfect but just good enough.

“Thanks.”

He could hear the eye roll. Maybe he wanted to hear it, rather than listen to his tell-tale heart. Glasses clang together, rattling. Liquid flowed into glasses and Roman was handed a rather filled glass of red wine.

“You think Virgil would not tell us about his partner- or partner?”

Swish.  
Logan turned around, wine in hand and mischief in his eyes.

“Why would you think so?~”

The taller one stared down at Roman and sipped his drink. It was as red as his heart or Roman’s racing thoughts.  
He shifted and cleared his throat before rewarding himself with an idea for stalling.

“How about a toast? Don’t you have manners?”

Logan rolled his eyes. It was in his whole face which seemed to sneer at him. Despite the reaction, he stepped closer and reached out to let their glasses’ rims meet.

“To Remy.”

“Who is Remy?”

“The person you assume to be Virgil’s partner. The one on this photograph -”

“I get it, I get it.”

Roman took a big sip.

“I’m just glad Virgil is dating someone. Like, wow, I was worried he would get it on with Patton.”

Alarm rushed over Logan’s face but he caught it quickly and drowned it in a face of wineglass. Their glasses were almost half empty already.

“I don’t want to sound as if I was against our friends dating but I, too, was worried about our group dynamic suffering from imbalance.”

Eyes rolled once more but it seemed .. so sassy all of a sudden. It gave Roman a smile.

“Also, I really am glad they didn’t move together.”

Logan nodded hard.

“Good luck we found Thomas. Wait, actually - you found him, did you not? It was a good choice to introduce him to Patton after one of your plays.”

Warmth bubbled up in Roman’s big chest.

“You-you really think so?”

Genuine eyes locked with Roman’s blurry honey orbs. 

“Of course. You found a rather kind person and successfully introduced him to someone who would like him. Thomas and Patton are a cute couple.”

The other snickered and turned around to start preparing some sandwiches. Patton and Virgil would probably be thankful. After he had seen the kitchen, he was even more so convinced that Virgil needed a break.  
He was quite for a while.  
Roman continued on his wine, drinking faster than wine should be enjoyed but the mood had him look into the glass like into the howling abyss.

“They are a cute couple..”

The smaller student joined in, silently putting his near-empty glass down. He cut the cheese slices and tomatoes and gherkins patiently.

“Of course they are! Patton is an absolute sweetheart. He is the cutest of the group. How could you not love him?”

Tic toc. Tic toc.

“I guess you are right. He is the loveliest in this group.”

9.57 pm.

Logan finished his glass and poured himself more but only took a few tentative sips before emptying the bottle into Roman’s glass.

“Lo-”  
“Ro-”

The two looked at one another. Shock froze the room. They were stuck staring. Mouths agape and fingers grabbing into the air. Bodies turned to one another but nobody leaned in.

“Uh- mayonnaise. We should make some with mayonnaise. Patton really likes them with mayonnaise.”

“Ah, yes.”

Disappointment darkened Logan’s voice. It edged on hoarse by now. He wordlessly retrieved a whole jar of mayonnaise. It was unopened. Bought for Patton only.  
Logan made no more attempts at communication, downed the rest of wine instead and opened the jar.

“Woah there, you worried about Patton that much?”

The nerd nearly hissed at this. Bile burned his tongue.  
He didn’t even have the heart to miss one of his best friends amidst this situation.

“How about you sit down, Logan. I can finish the rest. You did so much already-”

Roman approached him, his arms finding their way around Logan who violently stepped back.

“Don’t touch me!”

He pulled away, his eyes wide. Logan hugged himself, his back pressed against the wall behind him. His eyes vaguely glanced at the fridge, the picture of Remy and Virgil burning into his mind.

Life wasn’t fair!

“Logan -”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this. I- I have made a mistake with this. My apologies, Roman.”

“What do you mean?”

Logan pushed himself off the wall. His steps were unusually uncoordinated, his vision hazy and delayed. He had not eaten, he had drank a good glass of red wine and for all he knew, he was tall and lanky, even a bit more so than Roman.

“Logan, please talk to me. Don’t just go - what are you doing? What is wrong?”

Worry rose in Roman.  
He knew he usually picked fights with Logan, he would challenge and fight him on any and all points he ever made but seeing him like this? This was torture.  
Roman did not hate Logan, he just did not know how to connect to him and when he got close, Logan pushed him away like this.

“I am leaving. I - I think I will sleep in a hotel or whatever. I will leave you space, so you can have fun with Patton.”

The theatre lover stepped back a bit.

“What do you mean by that.”

His sentence was a question but he stated it, almost like a threat. Logan held onto the door frame for support and barely tilted his neck enough to glare at the other.  
They were blurry with pearls of tears and pure hurt.

“If you have an appreciation for Patton of that kind, maybe you shouldn’t have come. Maybe I shouldn’t have listened to you speak about this. It is for the best we both go home and forget about this.”

He turned to leave, his dark blue shirt rubbing together and creating a sound so painful, Roman did not know such harm could exist outside of tragic plays.

“What are you - What are you insinuating. I d- I don’t like Patton this way if you mean that.”

Logan seemed to care about his drunk strive more than anything. He kept walking, feet stepping into nothingness and leading Logan into walls, furniture and so on.  
He was a dead man walking.

“Fuck it, me-me....figuratively..”

Logan stumbled and fell onto the couch, luckily. A few steps aside and he would have met the table or maybe just the floor. None of which were as pleasant as meeting the couch face-first.  
Roman was head on his tail.

Thump thump.

Tic toc.

10.38 pm.

“Logan, are you okay?”

The nerd grumbled.  
His body slowly wiggled away from Roman but stopped when his height took in the length of the couch.

“Go away..”, he mumbled into the soft cushions.

“No way. You tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt at all?”

A soft head shake.

Roman squinted at the sight but at least Logan answered him, somewhat. A weird suspicion stirred up inside of him. It was like the foreshadowing in books.  
Something was about to happen and he felt as if he had enough clues to know where this was going.

“Come on, let me help you. You got sleeping things with you?”

Logan curled up and made a little sound.

“I will get it for you, just wait.”

He didn’t know what was going on but he took it. Logan was talking to him again. Maybe he just had a bad phase or was caught up in a bad headspace? When he was in a bad place or remembered shit things, he often snapped at others. Not that this was a good thing, it just happened and sometimes it was difficult to keep things in line.  
To be fair, it was a little exciting to see Logan show some feelings. Even if it was those kind of feelings people usually didn’t want to see. It gave Roman a funny sensation inside. It was like a warm comfortable hug for his brain. He was the only one who could do that. Logan yelling? Only he could do that and he had developed an odd pride for it.

Roman got to the bedroom and swiftly got to the deed of sniffing around in Logan’s things. Figuratively - oh no. Now he also started with this insanity as well. Well, a little clarity never hurt anybo-  
What was this?  
He pushed his fingers deeper into Logan’s bag and slowly pulled out.. a onesie. The unicorn onesie he had gifted him last Secret Santa.

Butterflies tickled his stomach from the inside and Roman found himself smiling, eyes wet. Logan had not forgotten. He did not.. he did not hate it or him at all.  
Roman hugged the onesie to himself. It was supposed to be a little fun gift, not too serious. It smelled of the other so much, it had Roman convinced he had worn it before.

Slowly, he detached himself from the fabric and brought it over to Logan.

“Hey..”

Logan was sitting by now, rubbing his temples and groaning.

“My apolog-”

“Logan.”

The nerd stopped himself and looked at Roman. He noticed his glasses were on the table rather than on his face.  
All anger seemed wiped off like makeup with a cleanex.

“Let’s wear our onesies and watch a film together.”

He hummed.

“Will you meddle with the vote again?”

Roman laughed, tossing him the unicorn suit.

“I have just decided we will rewatch Frozen I, so we can watch the sequel together with Virgil and Patton!”

“I am in pain just thinking about it.”

The shorter student smiled at him and quickly left to finish the sandwiches and clean the kitchen. His mind was a bit hazy, slightly warmer than usual but it was okay.  
Everything was okay.

When he returned, Logan was cuddled up in his onesie and a blanket - another one was next to him, still folded. The remote was in place and Frozen I was selected. He quickly slipped into the bedroom and changed his attire. Within a few moments, he was back and cuddled up next to Logan. He softly opened his arms.

“I will snuggle you if you want to~”

10.53 pm.

“Roman, will you ever be quiet?”

Of course he snuggled up to him. Roman started the film and hugged Logan back, before leaning in and whispering.

“Maybe Patton is objectively the cutest but you are by far the more attractive and feisty one, teach~”

Logan closed his eyes and snuggled Roman closer.

“...thanks.”

He glanced at him.  
Roman glanced back.  
They inched closer, closer, their noses nearly touching.  
Lips met, covering one another. Logan slowly moved on top of Roman and straddled him, one of his hands cupping Roman’s face.

Eventually, he pulled back just enough to mumbled back to him.

“You might be rather handsome yourself..”

Roman beamed!

“But Patton is rather aesthetically appealing, too~”

The laying friend pouted but Logan leaned down to softly peck it away.

“You don’t like Patton?”

Roman shook his head.

“Well, we have another thing in common, then. How pleasant.”

Fingers entangled. Logan shifted to brush through Roman’s hair with his free hand. He closed his eyes.

“Are we throwing off the dynamic now?”

Logan shook his head.

“No, we are not dating Patton, so it’s fine.”

“That does not even make remotely.. any.. I mean.. that.. that doesn’t make sense, Logan.”

The taller one smiled.

“What is so illogical about this? I think I did not get your point ~”

Roman stuck out his tongue for a moment and sighed contently before mumbling.

“How about you come down here and I will tell you?~”

“Sounds sufficient~”

***

3:37 am 

“Hey Virgil, look! I think they finally got together.”

A silent snort shook the air ever so softly.

“I sure hope so. This will finally balance out the group dynamic. This whole tension between them got fucking unbearable.”

“Language-”

“Shh, let’s go get a snack for your new pet.”

Patton hugged his bunny close.

“Why would you call a bunny “Froggy” ?”

The two slowly sneaked into the kitchen and left the cuddling dragon and unicorn alone. Tomorrow would be another day.

It would just never be quite as sweet as Logan’s and Roman’s embrace.


End file.
